A general fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus of a background art will be explained in reference to FIG. 2. A measurement sample 25 is arranged on an upper side of a measurement sample base 23, and an X-ray source 21, a primary filter 22, an X-ray detector 27 are arranged on a lower side of the measurement sample base 23 by interposing the horizontal measurement sample base 23 therebetween, and a position to which the primary X-ray 24 is irradiated and a position to which the X-ray detector 27 for detecting fluorescent X-ray 26 constitute the same point. Further, it is general to increase a sensitivity of fluorescent X-ray from a heavy metal to which attention is paid by making the X-ray detector and the X-ray source 21 as proximate to the measurement sample as possible. Further, although in order to increase a ratio of a peak intensity of the fluorescent X-ray 26 for the element to which the attention is paid to a background intensity mainly by a scattered ray (hereinafter, peak background ratio), there are present an apparatus for pulling the primary filter 22, an apparatus using a secondary target, an apparatus using an optical element for constituting monochromatic light by X-ray, an optical element for converging X-ray, all of the apparatus are constituted by a structure of directing the X-ray detector to the point to which the primary X-ray is irradiated (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-1 50990(page 3, FIG. 1)).